Êîíòðîëü
by Calamadea
Summary: Ñëåø, ïåðåâîäíîé, Ãàððè/Äðàêî. Ñëåãêà äåïðåññèâíûé. Êòî áû çíàë, ê ÷åìó ìîæåò ïðèâåñòè äðàêà â êîðèäîðå...


**_Êîíòðîëü._**

Áûëî ïîçäíî, Äðàêî óñòàë. Îí çàíèìàëñÿ â áèáëèîòåêå âåñü âå÷åð, ÷òî ïðèâåëî åãî â àáñîëþòíî íèêàêîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Çåâîê, ëåíèâûé âçãëÿä, áðîøåííûé íà ÷àñû. Äåâÿòü âå÷åðà. Äðàêî íàïðàâèëñÿ ïî ñâîåìó ëþáèìîìó ìàðøðóòó: êîðèäîðó, âåäóùåìó ê êàáèíåòàì ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà, ïî íå÷åòíûì äíÿì íåäåëè òîëüêî èì è ìîæíî áûëî âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Áûëî òåñíî, îòîâñþäó ñâèñàëè êëî÷üÿ ïàóòèíû, íî ýòî äàæå ïðèäàâàëî íåêèé øàðì. Äðàêî øåë âäîëü ïóñòûííîãî êîðèäîðà, çàñóíóâ ðóêè â êàðìàíû, è íàõìóðèëñÿ, êîãäà çàìåòèë, ÷òî íåäàëåêî êòî-òî ñòîèò. Îí ïðèùóðèëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü ðàñïîçíàòü êòî ýòî, è åùå áîëüøå íàõìóðèëñÿ, êîãäà ðàñïîçíàë.

- Ïîòòåð, - áóðêíóë îí ïîä íîñ, - ×óäåñíî.

Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíî ïðèáëèæàëñÿ, âçãëÿä íàïðàâëåí êóäà-òî ñêâîçü íåãî, ïëå÷è íàïðÿæåíû. Ãðèôôèíäîðåö áûë ÿâíî ÷åì-òî âçáåøåí, íî Äðàêî ðåøèë, ÷òî ëè÷íî åìó ýòî íè êàïåëüêè íå èíòåðåñíî. Ñàìîå âðåìÿ âåðíóòüñÿ â îáùåæèòèå è çàâàëèòüñÿ ñïàòü. Âñÿêèå ñàðêàçìû è äî óòðà ïîäîæäóò.

Ñäâèíóâ áðîâè Ãàððè áðîñèë åìó:

- Ìàëôîé.

- ×åãî? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, è òóò Ãàððè ñõâàòèë åãî çà ãðóäêè è ðåçêî îòòîëêíóë. Ïëå÷è óäàðèëèñü îá ñòåíó, è – Ïîòòåð, êàêîãî ÷…

- Óäàðü ìåíÿ, - ïîòðåáîâàë Ãàððè

Äðàêî ìîðãíóë:

- ×òî ïðÿìî òàê? – óäèâèëñÿ îí, è òóò êóëàê Ãàððè óãîäèë òî÷íåõîíüêî åìó â ÷åëþñòü, çàñòàâèâ ãîëîâó ìîòíóòüñÿ â ñòîðîíó. Ùåêà ïîçäîðîâàëàñü ñî ñòåíîé, îöàðàïàâ êîæó; íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, îí äàë Ãàððè ñäà÷è.

Òîò çàñòûë, îòâåðíóâøèñü, ïîòèðàÿ ùåêó.

- Îé, - âûäàâèë Äðàêî, ïîòèðàÿ ïîêðàñíåâøèå êîñòÿøêè. Ó íåãî áûë äî ñìåøíîãî íèçêèé áîëåâîé ïîðîã, è âîò, òåïåðü ðóêà áîëèò, ùåêà áîëèò è, â äîâåðøåíèè âñåãî, Ïîòòåð îïÿòü ïîäñêî÷èë ñ ìàíèàêàëüíûì áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ.

- Ýé, Ïîòòåð, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ïûòàÿñü òèõîíüêî ïðîñêîëüçíóòü äàëüøå, - Íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ áûë êàòåãîðè÷åñêè ïðîòèâ òâîèõ ìàçîõèñòñêèõ çàìàøåê - ýòî òâîÿ ëè÷íàÿ ïîëîâàÿ äðàìà - òîëüêî ìåíÿ îò íèõ èçáàâü.

Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ.

Äðàêî ìîðãíóë.

Çàòåì Ãàððè ñëîìàë ïàóçó, ñíîâà çàìàõíóâøèñü. Äðàêî ïðîâîðíî îòêëîíèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó, è êóëàê âðåçàëñÿ â ñòåíó.

- Íó, ëàäíî, - íåðâíî îòâåòèë Äðàêî, ñòàðàÿñü íå ãëàçåòü íà âëàæíûå òåìíî-êðàñíûå ïîëîñû íà ìåñòå óäàðà. Ãàððè îòäåðíóë ðóêó. Äðàêî çàìåòèë, ÷òî êîñòÿøêè ïàëüöåâ îáîäðàíû è êðîâîòî÷àò.

×òî-òî äåíü íå çàäàëñÿ.

- Òû çà ýòî îòâåòèøü, Ìàëôîé, - ïðîðû÷àë Ãàððè.

Äðàêî õîòåë áûëî íàïîìíèòü, êòî ïåðâûé íà÷àë. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áû ïîìîãëî, ëè åùå áîëüøå ðàçîçëèëî Ïîòòåðà. Êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò Äðàêî äàæå õîòåë òóïî ñâàëèòü ïîäàëüøå îòñþäà, íî òðóñîì âûãëÿäåòü íå õîòåëîñü.

- Íó, - îòâåòèë îí, - Òû õî÷åøü äðàòüñÿ, ëàäíî, íî óâåðåí, ÷òî åñòü ìíîãî äðóãèõ ëè÷íîñòåé, êîòîðûå ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå ïîäîéäóò íà ðîëü áîêñåðñêîé ãðóøè. Òîëüêî ïîïðîñè! Óâåðåí, ÷òî Óèçëè ñîãëàñèòñÿ, åìó ýòî äàæå ìîæåò ïîíðàâèòüñÿ.

Ãàððè ñâèðåïî çûðêíóë, âñå åùå ïîòèðàÿ óøèáëåííóþ ðóêó:

- ß õî÷ó äðàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé.

- Òîãäà äàâàé áóäåì öèâèëèçîâàííûìè, - òåðïåëèâî èçðåê Äðàêî, - Ó íàñ äëÿ ýòîãî åñòü ïàëî÷êè, çíàåøü ëè. Óñòðîèì äóýëü.

- Êàêàÿ, ê ÷åðòó äóýëü, ÿ õî÷ó ïðåâðàòèòü òåáÿ â êó÷êó êðîâàâûõ îøìåòêîâ.

Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ëàäîíè:

- ß íå õî÷ó ïà÷êàòü î òåáÿ ðóêè, Ïîòòåð.

- Äà íå óæ òî… Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, òâîå ìíåíèå ìåíÿ íå èíòåðåñóåò, - îòðåçàë Ãàððè è âðåçàë Äðàêî ïîä ëîæå÷êó.

Çàäûõàÿñü, Äðàêî ñîãíóëñÿ ïîïîëàì, ñõâàòèâøèñü çà æèâîò. Îòëè÷íî. Îíè áóäóò äðàòüñÿ. Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîäñêî÷èë, êóëàê ñêîëüçíóë ïî ïîäáîðîäêó. Ðàçúÿðåííûé, Äðàêî ïåðåõâàòèë åãî è òîëêíóë ê ñòåíå. Íà ëèöî Ãàððè âåðíóëàñü õèùíàÿ óëûáêà. Ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé – Äðàêî âûøåë èç ñåáÿ.

Îí ðåøèòåëüíî âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ðèíóëñÿ â áîé. Çàìàõíóëñÿ â ëèöî Ãàððè, íî êóëàê áûë ïåðåõâà÷åí. Ñîðèåíòèðîâàâøèñü, Äðàêî äîñòàë Ãàððè äðóãèì ïîä ðåáðà, çàñòàâèâ åãî ëîâèòü ðòîì âîçäóõ.

Ñëèçåðèíåö îòñêî÷èë, ñàì ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå. Ìðà÷íî, îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî äåëà íàâåðíî ïëîõè – ðåáðà êàê-òî ñòðàííî òðåùàëè, â ýòî âðåìÿ Ãàððè ñíîâà äâèíóëñÿ ê íåìó è çàåõàë â ãëàç. Ãîëîâà ìîòíóëàñü, ïåðåä ãëàçàìè çàïðûãàëè çâåçäî÷êè. Äðàêî ïîâåëî,  áûñòðî è áîëåçíåííî íàëèâàëñÿ ôèíãàë. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ãàððè ñíîâà êèäàåòñÿ íà íåãî, è, ñîáðàâ ïîñëåäíèå ñèëû, ñàì áðîñèëñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó, ñõâàòèë ïðîòèâíèêà çà ïëå÷è è òîëêíóë íàçàä. Åñëè óäàñòñÿ óëîæèòü Ãàððè, ìîæíî áóäåò ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñáåæàòü.

Íî Ãàððè ëèøü ñëåãêà êà÷íóëñÿ íàçàä, è ñíîâà ïåðåêëþ÷èâ âíèìàíèå íà ëèöî Äðàêî, ðû÷àë è âîîáùå âûãëÿäåë íåâìåíÿåìî. Ñëèçåðèíåö ïîðÿäêîì ðàçíåðâíè÷àëñÿ; îíè îáû÷íî ñòàëêèâàëèñü íà ìàò÷àõ ïî Êâèäè÷ó èëè â êëàññå Ñíåéïà, è âûáðàòü ïîäîáíîå ïîëå áîÿ áûëî ñî ñòîðîíû Ãàððè ñîâñåì íå ñïîðòèâíî. Äðàêî ïîäàëñÿ íàçàä, íî Ãàððè óæå íàñåë íà íåãî, çàåõàâ íàîòìàøü òàê, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, öåëóþ ìàëåíüêóþ âå÷íîñòü êîñòÿøêè âïèâàþòñÿ â ÷åëþñòü. Èñêðû âåðíóëèñü, è îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, áóäòî âñå ëèöî ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â îäèí ñïëîøíîé ñèíÿê. Ýòî ãðîçèëî ñòàòü ïðàâäîé. Îí î÷åíü íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ãëàçà îñòàíóòñÿ öåëû. Ïîëå çðåíèÿ çàòóìàíèëîñü, à êîãäà ñíîâà ïðîÿñíèëîñü, êóëàê Ïîòòåðà ñíîâà òóò êàê òóò. Íà ýòîò ðàç åãî öåëüþ áûë ðîò. È òóò æå ðàçáèòàÿ ãóáà çàêðîâîòî÷èëà. Ãàððè ñãðåá åãî çà ïëå÷è, íàâàëèëñÿ è ïðèæàë ê ñòåíå. Â îáùåì, âñå øëî î÷åíü ïëîõî.

Âñëåïóþ, îí âöåïèëñÿ â Ãàððè, îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü óäåðæàòüñÿ. Ðóêè íàòêíóëèñü íà ãàððèíó ëîäûæêó, è îí ïîòÿíóë ñî âñåé äóðè, ýòîãî îêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü  ãðèôôèíäîðöà ïëþõíóòüñÿ íà êîëåíè.

Ñåðäöå Äðàêî áåøåíî êîëîòèëîñü; âîñïàëåííàÿ êîæà ãîðåëà. Â ãëàçàõ ïëÿñàëè ìóõè. Êîãäà îí èõ îòêðûë, ìèð îò÷àÿííî âçîðâàëñÿ êðàñíûì è ÷åðíûì, ïåðåõîäÿ â îñëåïèòåëüíî-áåëûé. Ïîòòåð ñòîÿë íà êîëåíÿõ ãäå-òî ðÿäîì, è òîëüêî åãî ïðåðûâèñòîå äûõàíèå íàðóøàëî òèøèíó.

×òî æ, åñëè Ïîòòåð ðåøèë èãðàòü ãðóáî, ïîèãðàåì, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ãðóáî.

 Îí áðîñèëñÿ íà Ãàððè, îïðîêèäûâàÿ òîãî íà ñïèíó. Ãîëîâà ïîñëåäíåãî, ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì, çàñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàëà ïî÷òåíèå êàìåííîìó ïîëó. Äðàêî âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ îøåëîìëåíèåì âðàãà, ïîñëàâ êóëàê â ëèöî Ãàððè òàê ñèëüíî, êàê òîëüêî ìîã. Ðóêà çàñàäíèëà, êîãäà âñòðåòèëàñü ñî ñêóëîé ãðèôôèíäîðöà.

Ìûñëè ñìåøàëèñü; íî âñå æå îäíà ãëàâåíñòâîâàëà: ïóñòèòü Ãàððè êðîâü.

Ðàç çà ðàçîì åãî êóëàê âïå÷àòûâàëñÿ â ëèöî Ãàððè, ïîïàäàÿ òî â ÷åëþñòü, òî â ãëàç, òî â óãîë ðòà, î÷êè ðàçíåñëî ïðèöåëüíûì óäàðîì íà äâå ïîëîâèíêè. Äðàêî ñîðâàë èõ è çàïóñòèë âäîëü ïî êîðèäîðó, ãäå îíè ðàçáèëèñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñ ðàäóþùèì ñåðäöå çâóêîì. Îí îñåäëàë Ãàððè, ñæàâ íîãàìè ðåáðà. Íå çàíÿòàÿ ðóêà ïðèäàâëèâàëà ãðèôôèíäîðöà ê ïîëó. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Äðàêî ïîæàëåë, ÷òî íå íîñèò êîëüöà.

Êîãäà ãîëîâà ñëåãêà ïðîÿñíèëàñü, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ÷òîáû îòäûøàòüñÿ. Ãëàçà Ïîòòåðà áûëè çàêðûòû, ñåðäöå íåðîâíî áèëîñü ïîä ëàäîíüþ Äðàêî. Òîò ñãëîòíóë. Ìîæåò, ïîðà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ?..

- Ïîòòåð, - íåðâíî ïîçâàë îí, - Ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ.

Ãëàçà ïðèîòêðûëèñü ÷óòü-÷óòü. Èç-ïîä îïóùåííûõ ðåñíèö îíè âçèðàëè íà Äðàêî â ïîëíîì íåâåäåíèè, ÷òî è ãäå ïðîèñõîäèò. Ðîò áåççâó÷íî îòêðûëñÿ è çàêðûëñÿ.

Ñ òàéíûì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì Äðàêî îòìåòèë, ÷òî ãóáà Ãàððè ðàçáèòà è ìàëåíüêàÿ êàïåëüêà êðîâè ìåäëåííî ñïîëçàåò âíèç. Îí îñòîðîæíî ñëåç ñ Ãàððè íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ó òîãî íè÷åãî ñåðüåçíîãî íå ñëîìàíî. Òàêèå øòóêè çäåñü òàê ïðîñòî íå ñïóñêàëè.

Ìåäëåííî Ãàððè ñåë, óðîíèâ ãîëîâó. Êðîâü êàïàëà ñ ïîäáîðîäêà. Åãî òðÿñëî.

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ. Íåò, òàê íå ïîéäåò.

- Ïîòòåð, òåáå â áîëüíèöó íàäî, – îí íå äóìàë, ÷òî ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî èçáèë Ãàððè. Èëè, âîçìîæíî îí ïðîñòî íå çíàåò ñâîåé ñèëû.

Êîãäà Ãàððè çàãîâîðèë, ãîëîñ çâó÷àë íèçêî è õðèïëî:

- Ìíå íå íàäî. À òåáå ñåé÷àñ ïîíàäîáèòñÿ.

Îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, òîò æå ñóìàñøåäøèé âçãëÿä. Ýòî ïëîõî âûãëÿäåëî.

Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü íå çàäåòü ëàäîíÿìè ïîë.

- Áðîñü, Ïîòòåð. Òû ïîñòàâèë ìíå ñèíÿê, ÿ ïîñòàâèë òåáå ñèíÿê, íè÷üÿ. Òåáå, ÷òî øðàìîâ íå õâàòàåò?

- Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ñïîñîáåí îñòàâèòü íà ìíå øðàì, - ñ âûçîâîì â ãîëîñå.

Ðàçãîâîð îïÿòü ïîâîðà÷èâàë íà íàåçæåííóþ òðîïèíêó.

- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ïîðà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, – îòâåòèë Äðàêî. Îí íå ìîã ïðèïîìíèòü, ÷òîáû åìó êîãäà-íèáóäü áûëî òàê áîëüíî, î÷åíü õîòåëîñü íàéòè êàêîå-íèáóäü òèõîå ìåñòå÷êî è ðóõíóòü òàì.

- Ïðåêðàñíî, - âûïàëèë Ãàððè.

Äðàêî âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì.

- Îñòàíîâè ìåíÿ, - ïðîäîëæèë Ãàððè, áðîñèâøèñü âïåðåä, è òîëêíóë Äðàêî ê ñòåíå. Îí âíåçàïíî ïðèæàë çàïÿñòüÿ ñëèçåðèíöà ê ñòåíå. Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà äàâëåíèå óñèëèëîñü, ñëîâíî â ïîïûòêå ðàçäàâèòü åãî êîñòè î õîëîäíûé êàìåíü. Çàòåì, áóäòî òàê è ïëàíèðîâàëîñü, Ãàððè íàêðûë åãî ëàäîíè ïàëüöàìè, äâèãàÿ èõ ââåðõ ïîêà èõ  ðóêè íå îêàçàëèñü ñöåïëåííûìè âìåñòå, è êðåïêî ñæàë.

- Ïîòòåð, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî. Âñå òåëî ãîðåëî, ñëîâíî â îãíå, îò æàðà êðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà, îí ïî÷òè áðåäèë.

- ß íå î÷åíü… - êàê-òî òóìàííî íà÷àë Ãàððè. Îí ñìîòðåë íà èõ ïåðåïëåòåííûå ðóêè, êàê áóäòî åìó áûëî òðóäíî ñôîêóñèðîâàòü âçãëÿä. – ß íå çíàþ.

Äðàêî ñìîòðåë.

 Ìåæäó íèìè áûëî âñåãî îêîëî òðåõ äþéìîâ è ðàññòîÿíèå ñîêðàùàëîñü. Îí ìîã áåç òðóäà çàãëÿíóòü â ãëàçà Ãàððè, ÿðêî-çåëåíûå, ïðîñòî îãðîìíûå áåç î÷êîâ, çðà÷êè ðàñøèðåíû. Ãàððè ìîðãíóë, ÷óòü ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó íà áîê, ñëîâíî ïûòàÿñü ðàçãëÿäåòü ÷òî-òî íà ëèöå Äðàêî.

Îíè áûëè ñæàòû âìåñòå, êîëåíî ê êîëåíó, ãðóäü ê ãðóäè. Ñåðäöà íåðîâíî è ëèõîðàäî÷íî êîëîòèëèñü, ùåêè ãîðåëè, äûõàíèå ñáèâàëîñü. Ìåäëåííî èõ ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè âíèç, êîñòÿøêè Äðàêî ãîðåëè, ñïîëçàÿ ïî êàìíþ. Ãóáû Ãàððè íåîáû÷íî ðîçîâåëè, ÿçûê âûñêîëüçíóë, ÷òîáû ñëèçíóòü êðîâü â óãîëêàõ ðòà. Äðàêî íåðâíî ñãëîòíóë, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî îòêðîâåííî òàðàùèòñÿ.

Âîçäóõ ñëîâíî ñãóñòèëñÿ âîêðóã íèõ, õîëîäíî è âëàæíî êàñàÿñü òåë. Ëàäîíè Ãàððè áûëè ïîòíûìè íà îùóïü. Äðàêî çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ çàêðûòü ãëàçà, íå ñìîòðåòü íà âñå ýòî. Ñìîòðåòü áûëî íåïðèëè÷íî. Ïðîñòî íåìûñëèìî. Ãîëîâà îòêèíóëàñü íà ñòåíó; ñëîâíî âî ñíå îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ãàððè íàêëîíÿåòñÿ áëèæå.

Äûõàíèå Ïîòòåðà íà åãî ãóáàõ (êàê ýòî ïðîèçîøëî), äðîæàùèå ïàëüöû ñöåïëåííûå ñ åãî ñîáñòâåííûìè (êîãäà âñå èçìåíèëîñü), Äðàêî áûë âûíóæäåí ñìîòðåòü, áûë âûíóæäåí îòêðûòü ãëàçà. È îí áûë çäåñü ñ äèêèìè ãëàçàìè, êðàñíîé ãîðÿùåé êîæåé, ãóáàìè âëàæíûìè îò êðîâè. Áëèçêî, òàê áëèçêî è, âñå æå, íåäîñòàòî÷íî, è Äðàêî, âñå åùå íå âåðÿ â ïðîèñõîäÿùåå, ïîòÿíóëñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó.

Ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó íèìè ïåðåñòàëî ñóùåñòâîâàòü, Ãàððè áûë áëèçêî, ïðîøëè òå ìèëëèîíû áåñêîíå÷íî ìàëûõ ìîìåíòîâ, êîãäà åùå ìîæíî áûëî ïîâåðíóòü íàçàä. Èõ ðóêè ñæàëèñü êðåï÷å, çàñòûëè, ïðîäîëæàÿ äåðæàòüñÿ äðóã çà äðóãà. Òåïåðü îíè íå ìîãëè óéòè, íå ìîãëè äàæå äâèíóòüñÿ, íå ìîãëè îñòàíîâèòüñÿ.

Èõ ãóáû ñîïðèêîñíóëèñü. Áåç êàêèõ-ëèáî ðîìàíòè÷åñêèõ îòêðîâåíèé. Áûëî íåìíîãî áîëüíî, êîãäà áûëè ïîòðåâîæåíû ñâåæèå ññàäèíû è ðàíêè. Çàòåì îíè ñæàëèñü êðåï÷å, è áîëü ïåðåñòàëà èìåòü çíà÷åíèå.

Çäåñü íå áûëî ìåñòà íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè, íåîïûòíîñòü áûëà ñêðàäåíà îò÷àÿíèåì äîëãîãî ïîöåëóÿ. Ãàððè âçÿë çóáàìè íèæíþþ ãóáó Äðàêî, ìÿãêî ïðèêóñèâ, è òîò åäâà íå çàêðè÷àë îò áîëè. Ïàëüöû íàïðÿãëèñü, ñæèìàÿñü. Íîãòè Äðàêî âðåçàëèñü â òûëüíóþ ñòîðîíó ëàäîíè Ãàððè, êîãäà òîò  ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì âäîëü åãî ÿçûêà. Æãëî âåçäå, îáîäðàííûå ñêóëû, ðàçáèòûå íîñû. Èõ ëáû ñòîëêíóëèñü, çàñòàâëÿÿ âçäðîãíóòü, êîãäà Äðàêî îòîðâàëñÿ, ÷òîáû âîññòàíîâèòü åãî äûõàíèå. Åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïîñòàâèòü ñèíÿê íà ëáó íåâîçìîæíî, íî ó Ãàððè ïîëó÷èëîñü.

- ×òî? – çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, - ×òî-òî íå òàê? – îí âûïóñòèë ðóêè Äðàêî.

- À ÷òî «òàê»? – ïðîáîðìîòàë òîò, îáâèâ ðóêàìè øåþ Ãàððè, òîëêàÿ åãî íàçàä. Åùå îäèí äîëãèé îáæèãàþùèé ïîöåëóé è Äðàêî äðîæàë ïî÷åìó-òî… îò áîëè, æåëàíèÿ, ñòðàõà, îí íå áûë òî÷íî óâåðåí îò ÷åãî.

Ãàððè íåóêëþæå âîçèëñÿ ñ ðåìíåì Äðàêî. Äðàêî îòäåðíóëñÿ, ïîðàæåííûé åãî ñìåëîñòüþ, òàê êàê ñàì ïûòàëñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íåðâàìè è ñíÿòü ðóáàøêó ñ ãðèôôèíäîðöà.

Ãàððè çàìåð, íî íå îòñòðàíèëñÿ.

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – ñïðîñèë îí íåîïðåäåëåííî.

Ïðîøëî ìãíîâåíèå. Äðàêî æàëåë, ÷òî òîò ñïðîñèë. Êîíå÷íî, âñå â ïîðÿäêå, åñëè, â ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè, Ãàððè ðâåòñÿ åìó â áðþêè, íî â öåëîì ñàìà ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà íå â ïîðÿäêå. Îí äóìàë, à âàæíî ëè ýòî. Ïîäóøå÷êè ïàëüöåâ Ãàððè ïðîáèðàëèñü ïîä åãî ïîÿñ, íåæíî ïîãëàæèâàÿ êîæó.

- Äðàêî, - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, - Òû õî÷åøü îñòàíîâèòüñÿ?

«Äà».

- Íåò.

- Õîðîøî.

Äðàêî çàïðîêèíóë ãîëîâó, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå, è çàêðûë ãëàçà. Ðîáà áûëà ìåäëåííî ñïóùåíà ñ åãî ïëå÷, ïóãîâèöû ðóáàøêè ìåäëåííî ðàññòåãíóòû, äóíîâåíèå õîëîäíîãî âîçäóõà íà åãî ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîé êîæå çàñòàâèëî âçäðîãíóòü. Ðåáðà íûëè, åìó íå íàäî áûëî îòêðûâàòü ãëàçà, ÷òîáû çíàòü, ÷òî âåñü åãî òîðñ ïîêðûò ñèíÿêàìè è ññàäèíàìè. Íà íåì îíè ïðîÿâëÿëèñü î÷åíü áûñòðî.

Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ïóãîâèöà ðàññòåãíóòà, òêàíü ðóáàøêè ðàñïàõíóëè, îáíàæàÿ ãðóäü.

- Ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, – ñêàçàë Ãàððè ìÿãêî, íî íàñòîé÷èâî; Äðàêî óäèâèëñÿ, ãäå Ãàððè íàó÷èëñÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàòü òàêèì òîíîì.  Îí íå ïîíÿë, áûëî ëè ýòî íàìåðåííî.

Ïàëüöû âçÿëèñü çà åãî âîðîòíèê è ðàñïàõíóëè åãî. Ðóêàâà ñïàëè ñ ïëå÷, çàäåðæàâøèñü íà âñå åùå çàñòåãíóòûõ ìàíæåòàõ. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ èõ ðàññòåãíóòü, íî áûë îñòàíîâëåí ðóêîé Ãàððè, ñõâàòèâøåé åãî çà çàïÿñòüå. Ãðèôôèíäîðåö âçÿë Ðóêè Äðàêî è ñòÿíóë çà ñïèíîé.

Çíà÷èò, Ãàððè ëþáèò ïîâåëåâàòü. Âîò ñþðïðèç.

Åùå áîëüøèì ñþðïðèçîì îêàçàëîñü òî, êàê Ãàððè ïîëüçóåòñÿ ÿçûêîì. Îí ëèáî áûë îïûòíåé, ÷åì ïðåäïîëàãàë Äðàêî, èëè ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîø â èìïðîâèçàöèè. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, Äðàêî ýòî óäèâèëî è ñëåãêà âñòðåâîæèëî.

Ïîöåëóè Ãàððè ñïóñêàëèñü âíèç ïî øåå Äðàêî, èññëåäóÿ áëåäíóþ êîæó, íàòÿíóòóþ êëþ÷èöåé, èçó÷àÿ è çàïîìèíàÿ. Ïàëüöà ñêîëüçèëè ââåðõ è âíèç ïî òîðñó Äðàêî, ïðîïóñêàÿ óøèáû è çàäåðæèâàÿñü íà íåòðîíóòûõ ìåñòàõ, ïîãëàæèâàÿ èõ áëåäíûìè ïîäóøå÷êàìè ïàëüöåâ.

Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ âñïûõèâàëè â ãîëîâå Äðàêî: èõ ïåðâàÿ âñòðå÷à ñ Ïîòòåðîì,  ïîäêîëêè, êîãäà ýòî òîëüêî áûëî âîçìîæíî, ñîòíè çëûõ âñòðå÷ íà óðîêàõ, â êîðèäîðàõ, òåìíûõ êîðèäîðàõ åãî âîîáðàæåíèÿ. Îí çàìåòèë èñêðó, ïðîìåëüêíóâøóþ ìåæäó íèìè, ìîòèâèðóþùóþ, âñå, ÷òî îí äåëàë. Íå åäèíîæäû îí âîîáðàæàë, ÷òî, åñëè ðàçâèòü ýòî â íå÷òî áîëüøåå, âçÿòü ýòîãî ïàé-ìàëü÷èêà è ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî èç ýòîãî âûéäåò. Çàïåðåòü Ãàððè â ïîäçåìåëüå, ñìåõà ðàäè, ïðîñòî ïðèêîâàòü åãî ê ñòåíå. Áåñïîìîùíîãî. Âîò êàê ýòî áûëî.

Òåïåðü îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ñìåÿòüñÿ èðîíèè ñóäüáû. Åãî ñîáñòâåííîå ïëåíåíèå óäàëîñü ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, îí â ìèëîñòè Ãàððè, è äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîæåò âúåõàòü ïî÷åìó. Îòìåòèíû íà åãî òåëå ãîâîðèëè î íåíàâèñòè Ãàððè, çàïëûâøèé ïîäáèòûé ëåâûé ãëàç, êàê íåëüçÿ ëó÷øå ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàë î äðàêå. ×òî îí áûë çîë íà Ïîòòåðà, áûë ãîòîâ åãî óáèòü, çàãàñèòü äî ñìåðòè, ñëîìàòü íîñ, ÷åëþñòü, êàæäóþ åãî äóðàöêóþ, íàãëóþ, ðàçäðàæàþùóþ êîñòü. È ýòî ïî÷òè ñëó÷èëîñü.

Íî ñåé÷àñ âñå ïî-äðóãîìó, è îí íå ìîã íèêàê ïîíÿòü  ïî÷åìó. Ìîæíî áûëî åùå ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ âàðèàíòîì íàñèëèÿ ïåðåðàñòàþùåãî â ñòðàñòü, âæèê, è óæå öåëóþòñÿ, íî îí áûë âûøå ýòîãî. Ýòî äîëæíà áûëà áûòü ÷èñòàÿ ïîõîòü, à áîëüøå ïîõîäèëî íà íåæíîñòü, äîëæíî áûòü åùå áîëüøå ñèíÿêîâ, à íå ëàñê. Îí äîëæåí áûë ïðèæàòü Ïîòòåðà ê ñòåíå è òðàõàòü, íå ïîçâîëÿòü åìó äåëàòü ýòî, ðóêè ñæàëèñü çà ñïèíîé òèõî è îò÷àÿííî, êîãäà ÿçûê Ïîòòåðà êîñíóëñÿ åãî ñîñêà, ïàëüöû ïîðõàëè íà êîæå.

Èõ ðóêè íå äîëæíû áûëè ñîïðèêîñíóòüñÿ.

Ýòî áûë êîñÿê ñî ñòîðîíû Ïîòòåðà, îí íå èìåë íèêàêîãî ïðàâà çàêàí÷èâàòü ïîåäèíîê ñîáëàçíåíèåì. Ýòîãî áûëî íå ïðèëè÷íî, è îí òåì áîëåå íå èìåë ïðàâà òèõî îïóñòèòüñÿ íà êîëåíè ïåðåä Äðàêî. Òàêîå íå ïðèñòàëî ãðèôôèíäîðöó;  íàâåðíÿêà ãäå-íèáóäü áûëî íàïèñàíî, ÷òî çà ìèíåò âðàãó â òåìíîì êîðèäîðå ñíèìàþòñÿ áàëëû. Îñîáåííî, åñëè  ýòîò âðàã – ñëèçåðèíåö.

Äðàêî ìðà÷íî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî, åñëè âñå ýòî âûñêàçàòü. Íåò, íå òåïåðü. Ðóêè Ïîòòåðà îïÿòü âåðíóëèñü ê åãî ðåìíþ, ðàññòåãíóëè ïðÿæêó, ìåòàëëè÷åñêè çâÿêíóâøóþ â òèøèíå. Çâóê ìîëíèè áûë åùå óæàñíåå, ýõîì ðàçíåñÿñü âîêðóã. Êòî-íèáóäü ìîã íà íèõ íàáðåñòè. È íåò, ýòî åãî íå âîçáóäèëî. Íè ñêîëå÷êî.

Âíåçàïíî âñå ñòàëî êàê-òî íåïðàâèëüíî. Îïðåäåëåííî, ýòî ñîí. Ãàððè íà êîëåíÿõ – ÷òî-òî èç îáëàñòè åæåíîùíûõ ôàíòàçèé Äðàêî, íî òåïåðü, êîãäà ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò íà ñàìîì äåëå, òî ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü ñëèøêîì æèâî, ïî÷òè ïóãàþùå. Îí ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Ãàððè, êàê òîëüêî òîò çàíÿëñÿ åãî áðþêàìè.

- ×òî? – íèçêèì ãëóõèì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, - Íå íàäî? – îí âçäîõíóë è íàõìóðèëñÿ, ñëîâíî îò ïðèñòóïà ãîëîâíîé áîëè.  Èëè, ìîæåò ãëàçà ïðîñòî ñêó÷àëè ïî î÷êàì, - Äà ëàäíî òåáå, Äðàêî, ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü – òû ìåíÿ íå õî÷åøü.

Îáðàç Ïîòòåðà ó Äðàêî ðåçêî ïðåîáðàçèëñÿ èç çàòþêàííîãî äåâñòâåííèêà (÷óòü ëè íå ñâÿòîãî) â ñåêñóàëüíî îçàáî÷åííîãî ïîäðîñòêà, ñòðàäàþùåãî ñïåðìèòîêñèêîçîì. Ýòî âûáèâàëî èç ôàçû, è íå ìîãëî áûòü ïðèíÿòî áåç âíóòðåííåãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ.

Îí ïåðåáðàë âñå âîçìîæíûå âàðèàíòû: ïðîñòî îòòðàõàòü Ãàððè, ïîçâîëèòü Ãàððè ïðîñòî îòòðàõàòü ñåáÿ, òóïî ñâàëèòü, è áîëåå ðàçóìíûå, òàêèå êàê ñêîëüçíóòü íà ïîë è ïîöåëîâàòüñÿ ïîäîëüøå, âîçìîæíî, ïîìî÷ü Ïîòòåðó ðàçäåòüñÿ. Îñòàíîâèâøèñü íà ïîñëåäíåì, îí èçÿùíî îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè è ðàññòåãíóë ìàíæåòû, ÷òîáû áûëî ëåã÷å ñíÿòü ðóáàøêó.

Ãàððè ñìîòðåë, êàê Äðàêî ðàçäåâàåòñÿ, îñìàòðèâàÿ ñèíÿêè.

- Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? – ñïðîñèë îí.

Äðàêî âçäåðíóë áðîâü:

- Òû ýòî î ÷åì?

- Òû âåñü â ñèíÿêàõ, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, óêàçàâ íà ãðóäü Äðàêî, - Áîëüíî?

- Äà, ÷åðòîâñêè áîëüíî, - âåðíóë Äðàêî, - Òû ñóìåë ìåíÿ äîñòàòü íå åäèíîæäû. Ñêàæó òåáå, ýòî íå î÷åíü ïîõîæå íà ïðèÿòíóþ ïðîãóëêó ïî ñàäó. À òåáå, ÷òî - íå áîëüíî?

- Äà íåò – áîëüíî, - Ãàððè ñìîòðåë âíèç, îòâëåêøèñü íà äâèæåíèÿ ìûøö Äðàêî.

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ. Îí ïðåäïî÷åë áû îòëîæèòü äèñêóññèþ äî ïîëíîãî ïðîÿñíåíèÿ ñâîèõ ìûñëåé, êîãäà îí ïåðåñòàíåò ãàäàòü – êàêîâû íà âêóñ âåñíóøêè íà êëþ÷èöå ó Ãàððè.

Ðåøèâ ïîòîðîïèòü ñîáûòèÿ, Ãàððè ìÿãêî òîëêíóë Äðàêî, òàê, ÷òî òîò îïðîêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, îòêðûâ Ãàððè âîçìîæíîñòü äëÿ ìàíåâðà ìåæäó ñâîèìè ðàçäâèíóòûìè íîãàìè. Ðóêè ñíîâà ñêîëüçíóëè ïî ãðóäè, äðàçíÿ ïîòÿíóëè øòàíû. Ãàððè îïóñòèëñÿ ðÿäîì, ïîãëàæèâàÿ åãî áåäðà, ïîêðûâàÿ ìÿãêèìè ïîöåëóÿìè ïðîìåæóòîê ìåæäó ïóïêîì è áåäðîì. Äðàêî äðîæàë.

Êîãäà Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ãëàçà Äðàêî ðàñïàõíóëèñü (À êîãäà îíè óæå óñïåëè çàêðûòüñÿ? Îí íå çíàë òî÷íî.) è óâèäåëè Ãàððè, ïîãëàæèâàþùåãî âíóòðåííþþ ïîâåðõíîñòü åãî áåäåð, ïðîâîäÿùåãî ïàëüöåì ïî ïðîìåæóòêó ìåæäó áåäðîì è íîãîé, ìÿãêî. Ñëèøêîì ìÿãêî.

- Òû ýòîãî õî÷åøü? – ñåðüåçíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

Êàê áóäòî íóæíî áûëî ñïðàøèâàòü.

- Äà.

È Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèë, ñòÿíóâ áðþêè Äðàêî íà áåäðà, îáíàæèâ ýðåêöèþ è; î, îí ñêëîíèëñÿ. Äðàêî ñìîòðåë, îí íå ìîã íå ñìîòðåòü, êàê ãóáû Ãàððè êîñíóëèñü ãîëîâêè åãî ÷ëåíà, âçÿâ åãî ìåäëåííî, îñòîðîæíî. Îí èñ÷åçàë ó íåãî âî ðòó äþéì çà äþéìîì, çàñòàâëÿÿ Äðàêî áåñïîìîùíî ñêðåñòè ðóêàìè ïî êàìíþ, çàïóñòèòü èõ â âîëîñû Ãàððè, êîãäà òîò íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ âíèç è ââåðõ ïî åãî ÷ëåíó. Îí ïðèêðûë ãëàçà, îòêèíóë ãîëîâó íàçàä, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå, íî íå ñìîã ïåðåñòàòü ñìîòðåòü. Îí íèêàê íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü â ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð äåëàåò åìó ìèíåò, è áûëî òàê õîðîøî, êàê íèêîãäà.

Ãàððè íà÷àë ñîñàòü ñèëüíåå, óâåëè÷èë ñêîðîñòü. Áåäðà Äðàêî äåðíóëèñü ââåðõ, îòäàâàÿñü ðòó Ãàððè. Î Áîæå, ðòó Ãàððè. Åãî ãîðÿ÷åìó, âëàæíîìó, ñæàòîìó íà ÷ëåíå Äðàêî ðòó, ÿçûêó, ñêîëüçÿùåìó ïî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîé êîæå, âòÿãèâàþùåìó åãî ãëóáæå, ãëóáæå. Ïàëüöû ëàñêàëè áåäðà Äðàêî, ïðîâîäÿ ââåðõ è âíèç, îñòàâëÿÿ êðàñíûå ïîëîñû, áûñòðî áåëåþùèå, òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñíîâà ïðîÿâèòüñÿ.

Äðàêî ñóäîðîæíî âöåïèëñÿ â ïëå÷è Ãàððè. Òîò ïîíÿë íàìåê è åùå óâåëè÷èë ñêîðîñòü, ïðîáåæàë ïàëüöàìè ââåðõ ïî æèâîòó Äðàêî, ñæàâ èõ íà ñîñêå. Çàäûõàÿñü îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ, Äðàêî ïîéìàë ðòîì ðóêó Ãàððè, îáëèçûâàÿ è îáñàñûâàÿ ïàëüöû ïî îäíîìó, ñëåãêà ïðèêóñèâ ñðåäíèé âî âðåìÿ îñîáåííî çàìå÷àòåëüíîãî ìàíåâðà ÿçûêà Ãàððè.

Ïîòòåð ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, çåëåíûå ãëàçà ëèõîðàäî÷íî áëåñòåëè, è ïðîâåë âëàæíûì ïàëüöåì ïî ñîñêó Äðàêî. Âñõëèïíóâ, òîò ñîäðîãíóëñÿ, êîí÷àÿ, âñêèäûâàÿñü ââåðõ, Ãàððè âòÿíóë åãî ñåáå â ãîðëî è ñãëîòíóë. Çàòåì îòñòðàíèëñÿ, âûòåð ðîò ðóêîé è ìåäëåííî îáëèçàë ãóáû.

Ðàñêðàñíåâøèéñÿ Ãàððè, òÿæåëî äûøà, óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äðàêî. Óãîë åãî ðòà ëèïêî áåëåë. Äðàêî óñòàâèëñÿ â îòâåò, ïûòàÿñü âïå÷àòàòü ýòîò îáðàç â ñîçíàíèå; îí íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ìîæåò ìàñòóðáèðîâàòü ïîä íåãî ãîäàìè.

Îïóñòèâøèñü íà ïÿòêè, Ãàððè ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ Äðàêî. Òîò, íåðâíî ïðîâåäÿ ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì, âñå åùå äðîæà, óñïîêàèâàÿñü, ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ãîëîâîé ê ñòåíå ñçàäè. Ãàððè ïðèäâèíóëñÿ è, çàïóñòèâ ïàëüöû â ñâåòëûå âîëîñû, ñòðàñòíî ïîöåëîâàë.

Âçäîõíóâ, Äðàêî îòâåòèë. Êðàòêèìè óêîëàìè ïî êîæå âåðíóëàñü áîëü. Îí îñòîðîæíî, ÷òîáû íå çàäåòü ññàäèíû, âçÿë ëèöî Ãàððè â ðóêè. Ìåäëåííî, ïðèíóæäàÿ Ãàððè ïðèîòêðûòü ðîò, ïðîáåæàë ÿçûêîì ïî íèæíåé ãóáå - îíà áûëà ðàçáèòà è ñëåãêà êðîâèëà. Çàòåì çàñîñàë åå, ïðèêóñèâ, âûçûâàÿ åãî êðèê.

Ãàððè ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä, ïðèæèìàÿñü ê Äðàêî ãðóäüþ, îáíàæåííàÿ êîæà ãîðåëà è òåìíåëà ñèíÿêàìè. Åãî ýðåêöèÿ íàñòîé÷èâî âæèìàëàñü â æèâîò Äðàêî, îí ñòîíàë îò ìàëåéøåãî êîíòàêòà. Íå ðàçðûâàÿ ïîöåëóé, ñëèçåðèíåö ïîòÿíóëñÿ âíèç, ðàññòåãèâàÿ ïóãîâèöó è ñðàæàÿñü ñ øèðèíêîé Ãàððè. Äðóãàÿ ðóêà ñäåðíóëà òðóñû è îáõâàòèëà ÷ëåí.

Óìåëî, åãî ïàëüöû ñêîëüçíóëè ïî âñåé åãî äëèíå, êîðîòêèå íîãòè öàðàïíóëè âíèçó. Çàäûõàÿñü, Ãàððè çàïðîêèíóë ãîëîâó. Äðàêî ðåçêî ïðèòÿíóë åãî ê ñåáå, ïðîáåæàë ÿçûêîì ïî îòêðûòîé øåå, ãðóáî ïðèêóñèâ êîæó ó åå îñíîâàíèÿ, âûçâàâ ñòîí Ãàððè. Òîò ñæàë ðóêè â ñâåòëûõ âîëîñàõ, ïîäíÿë ëèöî è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà åùå îäíèì ïîöåëóåì.

Äðàêî ïðîâåë áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì ïî ãîëîâêå ÷ëåíà Ãàððè, ðàñòèðàÿ âëàãó âíèç è ââåðõ, ðàçìàçûâàÿ ñìåãìó è ïîò ïî âñåé äëèíå. Åãî êóëàê ñæàëñÿ, êðåïêî îõâàòûâàÿ ýðåêöèþ Ãàððè. Òîò âûãíóëñÿ, ïîäòàëêèâàÿ áåäðà ââåðõ, òðåáóÿ áîëüøåãî. Äðàêî ïðîñóíóë ñâîáîäíóþ ðóêó ïîä ñïèíó Ãàððè è ïðèòÿíóë åãî êàñàÿñü ÿçûêîì ñîñêîâ, ïîêóñûâàÿ è ïîñàñûâàÿ îñòîðîæíî òåìíóþ íàïðÿæåííóþ ïëîòü. Ðóêè Ãàððè ñêîëüçíóëè ïî çàòûëêó Äðàêî è çàðûëèñü â âîëîñàõ. Ñ ïîñëåäíèì ñîäðîãàíèåì Ãàððè êîí÷èë, ñëàáî ïðîñòîíàâ èìÿ Äðàêî.

Ïîáåäíî óõìûëüíóâøèñü, Äðàêî ïîéìàë âçãëÿä Ãàððè è íà÷èñòî âûëèçàë ïàëüöû, ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì âçèðàÿ íà îòêðûòûé îò èçóìëåíèÿ è âîçáóæäåíèÿ ðîò Ãàððè. Îí îöàðàïàë îñêîëêîì î÷êîâ Ãàððè êîñòÿøêó è ðàíêó çàùèïàëî, êîãäà îí åå îáëèçûâàë.

Ãàððè ìîðãíóë, ðàçèíóâ ðîò. Íå ñïóñêàÿ ñ Äðàêî ãëàç, îí ïîäíÿëñÿ, øàòàÿñü, è ïîïûòàëñÿ çàñòåãíóòü øèðèíêó. Åãî ðóêè äðîæàëè.

Äðàêî õîòåë áûëî íàä íèì ïðèêîëîòüñÿ, íî êîãäà çàíÿëñÿ ñâîåé îäåæäîé, òî åëå-åëå ïîéìàë ïóãîâèöó, òàê òðÿñëèñü åãî ðóêè. Íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. Òåïåðü, êîãäà ïðîøëî âðåìåííîå ïîìåøàòåëüñòâî, îí íà÷àë ñåáÿ ñïðàøèâàòü, ãäå áûëè åãî ìîçãè âñå ýòî âðåìÿ? È ñ êàêèõ ïîð åãî çàâîäèò íàñèëèå? Îí ðàçðûâàëñÿ ìåæäó ÷óâñòâîì âñåïîãëîùàþùåé áîëè è æåëàíèåì îáåðíóòüñÿ âîêðóã Ïîòòåðà è çàñíóòü. Òîæå – íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî.

- Ïîñëóøàé, Ìàëôîé, ýòî áûëî íå… - íà÷àë Ãàððè, ñëîìàâ òèøèíó, - ß èìåþ ââèäó, ÿ íå… Ýòî. Ìû íå äîëæíû áûëè… - îí ñìîòðåë êóäà óãîäíî, íà ñòåíû, â ïîë, òîëüêî íå íà Äðàêî.

Òîò âûãíóë áðîâü:

- Îòëè÷íî. Î'Ê. Â ÷åì äåëî?

- Íàì íå íóæíî áûëî ýòîãî äåëàòü, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè ïðÿìî.

- Òû äóìàåøü? – áóðêíóë Äðàêî, çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà. Îí âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íàñòîÿòåëüíóþ ïîòðåáíîñòü îäåòüñÿ, êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. Áûëî õîëîäíî, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ãîëûì. Îäíàêî íå ýòî åãî áåñïîêîèëî, Ïîòòåð óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî, è ýòî íåðâèðîâàëî. À Äðàêî íåðâíè÷àòü íå ëþáèë.

- Ýòî íèêîãäà íå ïîâòîðèòüñÿ, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, çàñòåãíóâ íàãëóõî ðóáàøêó.

- Ëàäíî, Ïîòòåð, - ïîääåðæàë åãî Äðàêî, ïûòàÿñü ñâåñòè ãîðå÷ü â ãîëîñå ê ìèíèìóìó. - Íî ñêàæè ýòî ñåáå. Âåäü ýòî íà÷àë òû. Âìåñòå ñ äðàêîé - ïðîñòî ðàäè ëþáîïûòñòâà, çà÷åì îíà áûëà íóæíà? – è ñ ïîöåëóÿìè. È, ìîæåò ìíå íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî èìåííî òû ñòîÿë íà êîëåíÿõ ïåðåäî ìíîé?

- Ýòî ñåé÷àñ íå âàæíî …

- Êîíå÷íî, íåò, - ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî ïðîöåäèë Äðàêî, - Ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà òû êîí÷èë, íåò íè÷åãî âàæíåå, ÷åì óáðàòüñÿ îò ìåíÿ ïîäàëüøå, íå òàê ëè?

- Çàòêíèñü, Ìàëôîé, - Ãàððè çëî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äðàêî.

- Äà ïîøåë òû! – îãðûçíóëñÿ Äðàêî, ñäåëàâ òî æå ñàìîå. Îí áûë âñåãî íà äþéì âûøå Ãàððè, íî óìåëî ýòèì âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ, ïîñìîòðåâ ñâûñîêà.

- Ýòî òû ïî÷åìó-òî âçáåëåíèëñÿ. ß ñ òîáîé äðàòüñÿ íå õîòåë. Òû ïðèøåë è íàïàë íà ìåíÿ, áåç âèäèìîé ïðè÷èíû. Òû ýòî íà÷àë, Ïîòòåð. Òû, – îí òîëêíóë Ãàððè íà ñòåíó, - Õî÷åøü ðàçûãðûâàòü îñêîðáëåííóþ íåâèííîñòü, âàëÿé, òîëüêî íå íàäî ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî òû ýòîãî íå õîòåë.

- È òû òîæå, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êàê ìîæíî ïëîòíåå âæàâøèñü â ñòåíó.

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:

- ß, ïî-ìîåìó, ýòî è íå îòðèöàþ, – îí íàêëîíèëñÿ âçÿâ Ãàððè çà ïîäáîðîäîê, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñìîòðåòü ñåáå â ãëàçà.

- Óáåðè ðóêè, - ÿäîâèòî âûïàëèë Ãàððè.

- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, - Äðàêî îòîøåë è ïðèãëàäèë ðàñòðåïàâøèåñÿ âîëîñû, - Óõîäè, áåãè â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ Áàøíþ è ðàññêàæè ñâîèì ìàëåíüêèì ïî÷èòàòåëÿì, êàê òû ñî ìíîé ïîçàáàâèëñÿ. ß óâåðåí – èì ïîíðàâèòñÿ.

- Åñëè òû êîìó-íèáóäü… -  ïóñòàÿ óãðîçà, Ãàððè çàìîëê.

- Ïîçäíîâàòî áåñïîêîèøüñÿ, Ïîòòåð. Íàäî áûëî äóìàòü îá ýòîì äî òîãî, êàê òû íà÷àë ëóïàñèòü ìåíÿ ïî ëèöó.

Ãàððè âïåðèëñÿ â íåãî.

- Ýòî áûëà îøèáêà.

- Ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ äîãàäëèâîñòü, - îùåðèëñÿ Äðàêî â îòâåò.

Îíè ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, èùà, ÷òî åùå ñêàçàòü, îñêîðáëåíèÿ, âîïðîñû, îáúÿñíåíèÿ. Íè÷åãî íå ïðèõîäèëî íà óì è îíè îòâåðíóëèñü.

- Ýòî áûë ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà òû êî ìíå ïðèêîñíóëñÿ, - òèõî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè.

- Íåóæåëè? Âîò ïîâåçëî. - Äðàêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë. Ãóáà â óãîëêå ñëåãêà êðîâîòî÷èëà, ëèöî áûëî ñëîâíî ó æåðòâû áëàäæåðîâ. Ðóêè âñå åùå äðîæàëè. Çà ñïèíîé ðàçäàâàëèñü óäàëÿþùèåñÿ øàãè Ãàððè. Îí çëî ïðèêóñèë ãóáó, âûçâàâ ñòðóéêó êðîâè. Âîò ïî÷åìó ñëåçû äàâÿò íà ãëàçà, îò áîëè. Åìó áûëî áîëüíî.

Óæå â ñàìîì êîíöå êîðèäîðà ïîä íîãàìè ÷òî-òî õðóñòíóëî. Îí îïóñòèë ãëàçà. Ýòî áûëè ðàçáèòûå î÷êè Ïîòòåðà, îïðàâà ïîãíóòà, ñòåêëà ðàñêîëîòû. Íåáðåæíî ïíóë èõ ñ äîðîãè, îíè çàçâåíåëè, ïåðåñ÷èòûâàÿ êàìíè â êîðèäîðå.

Äðàêî ïðîäîëæèë ïóòü, ãëÿäÿ ïðÿìî âïåðåä.


End file.
